supernaturalbrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Mary Winchester
Mary Winchester |250px Season 1,2,,4,5,6,11,12 Categoria Humano Primeira Aparição Piloto Última Aparição Ao Longo da Torre de Vigia Status Vivo Ocupação Caçador Afiliação Família Winchester / Família Campbell Poderes Nenhum Interpretado por Samantha Smith, Amy Gumenick Mary Winchester (Campbell) é uma caçadora aposentada, filha de Samuel Campbell e Deanna Campbell, a esposa de John Winchester, e mãe de Dean Winchester e Sam Winchester. Ela foi morta pelo demônio Azazel exatamente seis meses após Sam nascer, que estimulou John para se tornar um caçador para matar Azazel em vingança e levantando seus filhos como caçadores também. Cerca de 30 anos mais tarde, depois de se reunir com Deus, a Escuridão, ressuscitou Mary como presente para Dean. Biografia Antecedentes Mary nasceu em 1954 pelos caçadores Samuel e Deanna, que não tinha planejado para seu nascimento, mas considerou-a como uma "bênção" independentemente. A família vivia em Lawrence, Kansas. Mary odiava a caça, ela procurou ter uma vida normal para que ela pudesse ser seguro e criar uma família. Isso fez com que a tensão entre ela e seu pai. Quando ela se apaixonou por John Winchester, Samuel não aprovava o relacionamento porque ele acreditava que John era um civil inocente. Ela não disse a John sobre o sobrenatural, o que lhe causou alguma culpa. 1973 Sem que ela saiba, Mary conheceu a futura versão de seu filho primogênito, Dean, em " No Início". Ela o viu após ela e John sairem para comer, e violentamente confrontado antes que ele revelou que ele também era um caçador sobrenatural. Ela, então, levou-o de volta para sua casa, onde ele jantou com sua família apesar de desconfiança de Samuel. thumb|left|200px Mary relutante trabalhou um caso com seu pai e Dean. Eles descobriram que Charlie Whitshire tinha involuntariamente fez um acordo com um demonio para proteger seu pai de abusar de sua mãe. Pela descrição de Charlie, Dean percebeu que o demônio em questão era Azazel, que matou Mary no futuro. Dean fez sua promessa de não sair da cama em 2 de novembro de 1983 - a noite em que ela deveria morrer.No entanto, quando soube que Azazel foi alvo de um amigo dela chamado Liddy Walsh, Mary e Samuel interveio, no processo chamando a atenção Azazel a Mary devido a suas habilidades e coragem. Mary estava aterrorizada pelo interesse do demônio nela. Ela passou um tempo com John para tentar limpar a cabeça. Enquanto ele estava no meio de propor a ela, Samuel interrompido, possuído por Azazel. Ele matou John, então, revelou que ele também matou seus pais, devastando Mary. Ele, então, pressionou-a para fazer um acordo para a ressurreição de John e ela ter uma vida normal, em troca, ela concedeu permissão para ele entrar em sua casa em dez anos. Dean chegou tarde demais para detê-la, e foi devolvido ao seu próprio tempo pelo anjo Castiel. Mary casou-se com John e se aposentou da caça. 1978 Mary ficou grávida de Dean. Em "Sempre a Mesma Canção", os futuros filhos de Mary chegam para impedir Anna Milton de matar John, evitando assim o nascimento de seu filho mais novo, Sam, e o início do Apocalipse. Ela era veementemente contra a sua presença porque a última vez que tinha visto Dean, seus pais foram assassinados. Ela também não queria que eles fazê-la envolvida com caça novamente. Mary se defendeu de Anna para proteger John e Anna distrair enquanto Sam banido o anjo com um sigilo. Durante esta luta, Mary expôs seu plano de caça a John, e foi forçado a revelar a verdade sobre si mesma para ele. John estava chateado que ela não tinha dito anteriormente, bem como estar com raiva de seus pais para pôr em perigo a sua vida, elevando-la assim. thumb|200px Mary levou o resto do Winchesters para uma casa que sua família tinha propriedade e mantido abastecido com armas e medidas contra o sobrenatural por anos. Sam lhe ensinou como usaro oleo santo contra anjos. Enquanto se prepara para lutar Anna, Mary exigiu uma explicação de por que um anjo queria matá-la a partir de Dean, que, eventualmente, revelou que a verdade sobre si mesmo e Sam para ela. Ela foi atingida com a culpa e horror ao pensar em criá-los como caçadores, mas Dean revelou que ela havia sido morta por Azazel e John treinou como caçadores de vez enquanto procura vingança. Dean sugeriu que ela tentasse fugir com Sam antes que o demônio veio para eles, mas Sam próprio afirmou que ela deveria deixar John. Embora chocado com suas palavras de filhos, Mary permaneceu firme de que ela não poderia deixar de John. Anna e seu colega anjo Uriel atacado depois de remover todas as defesas dos Winchesters tinha levantado. Mary testemunhou a morte de Sam nas mãos de Anna, no entanto, quando Anna se virou para ela, Miguel que possuia John, matou Anna, e enviou Uriel de volta para o céu. Miguel também modificou as memórias de Mary para remover a memória de conhecer seus filhos, bem como do aviso que lhe deu para garantir que ela morreria como pretendido. Ressurreição Em Alpha e Omega , Sam e Dean visitar o túmulo de Mary antes de Dean vai se sacrificar para destruir a Escuridão. Após Dean ajuda a Escuridão reconciliar com Deus, a Escuridão diz que ele deu a ela o que ela realmente queria que ela vai fazer o mesmo por ele. Pouco depois, Dean encontra uma ressuscitado e confuso Mary em um parque nas proximidades. Em Keep Calm and Carry On, Dean está chocado com a ressurreição de Mary. Maria, não se lembrar de sua morte ou qualquer coisa que veio depois dele, confunde-se com a presença de Dean e afirmam que ele é seu filho. Dean diz a Maria que ele é não quatro mais uma vez que ela foi morta. Mary de repente se lembra de sua morte nas mãos de Azazel e deixa-se Dean que lhe diz que ela morreu há 33 anos. Dean convence Maria de sua identidade recitando sua história familiar e sua história com John. Convencido, abraços Mary Dean e eles se sentam em um banco no parque e Dean enche-la em em tudo o que ela perdeu ao longo dos últimos 33 anos. Mary fica atordoado com a notícia de que ela conheceu Dean através de viagens no tempo duas vezes e foi ressuscitado pela irmã de Deus e encontrou Dean enquanto ela era um fantasma que ela é incapaz de se lembrar também. Depois de pegar Mary, Dean leva para os homens de letras bancas para atender Sam. Mary fica chocado ao descobrir que os homens de letras são reais como ela só tinha conhecido eles como mito de um caçador. Percebendo sangue no chão, Dean entrega Mary uma arma e diz para ela ficar para trás enquanto ele procura o bunker. Em vez disso, Mary explora e se esconde quando ouve alguém entrar. Emergindo de esconderijo, Mary ameaça Castiel com armas até que Dean desarma a situação. Dean explica a um Castiel chocado que Maria é e ao chocado Maria que Castiel é na verdade um anjo. Depois Castiel explica o que aconteceu antes de Lady Toni Bevell baniu, Dean procura através de câmeras de tráfego no portátil da Winchester para o carro do sequestrador. Mary fica confuso com o tamanho do computador antes de Dean localiza o veículo. Juntando Dean e Castiel em busca de Sam, Maria vai com eles para a garagem do bunker de onde ela reconhece o Impala como o carro e os comentários de John sobre o quão bonito o carro ainda é, tratando o carro de uma forma semelhante à forma como Dean faz. Rastreamento de veículos do sequestrador para o aeroporto, os três pergunta de um homem ali sobre os sequestradores e Maria é surpreendido por Castiel agindo violenta quando ele é um anjo. O homem dá-se o número da cauda do avião de Toni e Maria se senta em um café e observa o mundo mudou como Dean procura por informações sobre o plano. Quando Castiel se junta a ela, Mary diz a ele sobre quão estranho tudo é para ela, a partir do fato de que ela foi ressuscitada em tudo para o mundo ao seu redor. Dean se junta a eles e explica que o avião tem um registro diplomática, o que significa que eles não podem acessar o plano de voo. Depois Castiel vê uma clínica veterinária nas proximidades, os três perceber Sam poderia ter sido tratada lá e seqüestrar o médico para obter respostas. Depois que o homem admite que tratado perna ferida de Sam por US $ 100.000, mas mantém claramente algo de volta, Mary ordena Castiel bater as respostas dele. O médico finalmente diz que ele tem o número de telefone de Toni quando ela ligou para perguntar sobre o sedativo que ele usou em Sam e Mary relógios com Castiel como Dean chama Toni. Tendo falhado em obter qualquer coisa, desde o telefonema, os três fazem o seu caminho de volta para o bunker quando o Impala é abalroado por Ms. Watt em um SUV, batendo Mary inconsciente. Castiel é capaz de determinar que Maria não está gravemente ferido antes que ele e Dean são forçados a lutar Ms. Watt, que tem a vantagem devido a um conjunto de soqueiras encantados. Como Ms. Watt prepara para matar Dean com sua própria arma, Mary recupera a consciência e apunhala Ms. Watt através da parte traseira com Castiel de cair lâmina anjo , matando-a e salvar Dean. Como Dean e Castiel empurrar SUV da Sra Watt para fora da estrada, Mary fica dentro do porta Impala e olha para as mãos antes de Dean diz a ela que eles têm uma ligação do celular da Sra Watt. Mary diz a ele que ela não é bem como ela nunca queria que seus filhos se tornam caçadores, mas Dean diz a ela que ele e Sam ter feito muita coisa boa e o mundo é um lugar melhor com eles no-lo como caçadores. Os três então partiu para Aldrich, Missouri, onde Ms. Watt pontos celular para Sam estar. Em Mamma Mia, Maria chega ao local onde Sam está, e encontra os dois filhos sendo mantido em cativeiro por Lady Toni Bevell. Mary surpreende Sam por sua aparência antes que ela entra em uma briga com Toni. Eles são interrompidos pela chegada do colega de Toni, Mick Davies, que acusa Toni de mau comportamento e pede desculpas ao grupo por seu comportamento. Mick leva Toni distância, permitindo que o trio, além de Castiel, voltem ao Bunker. Em The Foundry, Mary começa a lutar com a vida 33 anos depois de sua morte. Seus filhos, que tinham sido levantadas com falsas memórias dela, lutam bem com re-learning que sua mãe realmente é. Mary decide enterrar-se na caça, e com a ajuda de seus filhos, ela consegue resolver um problema fantasma. No entanto, é depois que o caso se resolva faz ela finalmente admitir que ela precisa de um tempo sozinha. Sam e Dean são infelizes sobre isso, mas Mary deixa-os independentemente, a fim de encontrar-se. Em celebrando a vida de Asa Fox, Mary viaja para o Canadá depois de saber da morte de Asa Fox, um caçador de quem ela tinha guardado como um menino de um lobisomem em 1980. Mary descobre que ela foi a inspiração para a caça de Asa, Asa tendo-se tornado um lendário caçador após conhecê-la. Maria continua a experimentar constrangimento com seus filhos como o Crossroad Demônio Jael ataca o funeral. Depois de Jael possui Jody Mills ele tenta convencer os Winchesters que Maria está possuído, mas não consegue. Mary tenta matar Jael com a lâmina de anjo, apenas para ser parado por Sam como ele é possuir Jody. Maria ajuda exorcizar Jael, terminando o exorcismo começou por seus filhos e conversas posteriores com Jody sobre ser mãe. Embora Billie oferece Mary a paz do Céu, ela se recusa e enquanto não estiver pronto para voltar para casa com seus filhos, no entanto, concorda em tomar café com eles. Em First Blood, Mary aprende com Castiel que havia perdido seus filhos e ela fortemente o culpa por isso. Seis semanas passam sem nenhum sinal de Sam nem Dean. Mary ajuda a lidar com uma caça de lobisomem que Castiel falhou. Mais tarde, ela e Castiel concordam em trabalhar com a homens de Letrad a fim de encontrar Sam e Dean. Com a ajuda de Mick e Arthur Ketch, Mary e Castiel conseguem localizar Sam e Dean e viajar para sua localização. Os irmãos se reunir com eles em lágrimas. No caminho de volta, Billie confronta-los sobre um acordo Dean feitas sobre sacrificar um deles, a fim de escapar da prisão, ele e Sam tinham sido mantidos em. Mary decide oferecer-se no lugar de Sam e Dean, apenas para Castiel para matar Billie de evitar qualquer Winchester de fazê-lo. Ele explica que o mundo, bem como a si mesmo, não pode arriscar perdê-los nunca mais. Algum tempo depois, Mick Davies se aproxima de Maria com uma oferta para trabalhar para ele, prometendo-lhe um mundo sem monstros. Em Stuck in the Middle (com você), os homens britânicos de Letras dá Mary uma atribuição: recuperar a Colt de casa de Ramiel . Mary pede um Huner chamado Wally se juntar a ela, como parte de um truque para convencer Sam e Dean e Castiel para ajudá-los. Maria não explicar a história completa, mentindo que ela deseja simplesmente matar um perigoso demônio. O trio comprar a sua história e eles se infiltram casa de Ramiel. Enquanto estava lá, dois demônios emboscá-los e um deles mata Wally, enquanto Sam e Dean conseguem matar um demônio cada. Ramiel no entanto, também ataca e atordoa Mary com seus amarelo-olhos, que lembrá-la de Azazel. Quando Ramiel vai atrás de Castiel, Mary nocauteia batendo-lhe com um jipe. Ela então leva seus filhos e Castiel e foge. Os quatro chegam a um celeiro, e fazem uma armadilha para Ramiel. Infelizmente, sua arma, a Lança de Miguel, lhe permite se libertar e ele passa a atacar brutalmente cada Winchester. Quando Maria apunhala-lo com uma lâmina anjo, Ramiel é distraído por tempo suficiente para Sam para matá-lo com o Lance. No entanto, os efeitos do Lance estão matando lentamente Castiel, para grande horror de Maria. Felizmente, Crowley chega a tempo e destrói a Lança, que restaura Castiel para a saúde integral. Mais tarde, Mary reclama com Arthur Ketch que a missão quase custou-la, mas ela lhe entrega o Colt de qualquer maneira, que ela roubou de Ramiel. Em Family Feud, Mary demonstra suas habilidades para Arthur que é completamente impressionado. No momento em que ela volta para casa, ela é forçada a confessar que ela está trabalhando para os homens britânicos de Letras. Sam e Dean não está feliz. Em The Raid, Dean descarta Mary devido a sua escolha dos homens de letras britânicos sobre seus filhos e Sam segue o exemplo. Mary começa a trabalhar com Arthur como parte da operação para matar todos os vampiros na América e convence Sam para visitar os homens britânicos de composto Letters . Como Mick e Mary tentativa de obter Sam a assinar, o composto vem sob o ataque de vampiros e eles aprendem de um que eles capturam que o vampiro Alpha está chegando. Depois de Mary executa o vampiro capturado, os caçadores sobreviventes e Mick tentativa de chegar a um plano com apenas Sam, Mary e Pierce Moncrieff ter realmente matou algo antes. Mary sugere a utilização do AVD como uma bomba bug no sistema de ventilação, mas Sam está ciente de que ele não vai funcionar contra o Vampiro Alfa e pede algo mais forte. Maria tem Mick desvendar o Colt, a arma mais forte que eles têm e Mary finalmente admite para roubá-lo de Ramiel. Enquanto os homens britânicos de cartas não têm balas para a arma, Sam sabe como fazer mais graças a Bobby Singer e dá Mick o ritual, enquanto Maria e Pierce ir para obter o AVD e Sam luta fora atacar vampiros. Mary é traído por Pierce que está trabalhando para o vampiro Alpha e ele bate seu inconsciente e destrói o AVD antes de alertar o Vampiro Alpha que é seguro. Mary é encontrado por Sam e eles correm para a sala de controle, onde eles descobrem o Vampiro Alpha ameaçando Mick. Mary bate para fora Pierce e como Sam se arma com a Colt, é mostrado por Mick que ele está segurando uma das novas balas. Mary observa o confronto entre Sam e o vampiro Alpha e depois de Mick ataca Sam a escorregar-lhe a bala, Mary ataca o vampiro Alpha de trás como mais uma distração para Sam pode carregar a arma. Graças a Mick e os esforços de Maria, Sam é capaz de matar o vampiro Alpha com a Colt, fazendo com que os vampiros restantes a recuar. Depois, Dean, tendo tomado conhecimento da situação a partir de um vampiro que ele e Arthur capturado, reconcilia com Mary. Pierce é levado para a punição por Arthur ao prazer de Maria e Sam, enquanto a morte do vampiro Alpha convence Sam para assinar com a operação britânica. Em A invasão britânica , Mary e Arthur tirar oito metamorfos e compartilhar um brinde que leva à tomada de amor inesperado. Mary expressa um desejo de se relacionar com Arthur mais, mas Arthur desaprova, embora ele seja realmente intrigado com o desejo de Mary ter uma família e um emprego. Mary aprende com Arthur que, quando eles se conheceram, Arthur estava esperando para matá-la. Quando Arthur retorna ao seu quartel-general, ele percebe que vai ter que quando Doutor Hess faz o pedido. Em The Memory Remains, Arthur diz a Sam e Dean que Maria está ocupado caçando um chupacabra. Em Galhos e Barbante & Tasha Banes , Mary começa a descobrir segredos guardados pelos homens britânicos de Letras. Quando Mick não consegue responder a qualquer das suas chamadas, Mary vai em busca dele e de seu desconforto, ela encontra o corpo dentro de um caixão preto dentro da sala de armazenamento de armas. Ela também descobre que os britânicos têm vindo a acompanhar muitos caçadores norte-americanos, incluindo Dean. Quando ela confronta Arthur sobre Mick, Arthur afirma um lobisomem matou, mas Maria não está convencido desde Mick tem um ferimento de bala na cabeça. Os dois começam a brigar e começar a bater um no outro. Quando Maria tenta fugir para alertar seus filhos, Arthur derruba-la usando uma pistola de dublê. Mary encontra-se amarrado a uma cadeira e confrontado com um rosto familiar, Lady Toni Bevell. Em Quem Vai Ficar com Mary, Mary é interrogado e torturado por Toni, que usa seu passado contra ela para tentar convencer Maria de que o que ela pensa que ela quer é nada além de um conto de fadas. Maria é inicialmente desafiadora, mas finalmente sucumbe à manipulação. Quando Sam e Dean Winchester capturar com sucesso Toni e trazê-la de volta ao seu depósito, Mary junta Arthur Ketch para o local e aponta obedientemente sua arma para seus filhos, tratando-os como inimigos e qualquer caçador americano, como tal, também. Mary escapa do bunker com Arthur quando Arthur transforma-lo em uma armadilha mortal para os Winchesters e Toni. Sam e Dean estão horrorizados com essa sucessão de eventos. Em Quem Somos , um Mary lavagem cerebral continua a matar os caçadores e, eventualmente, é dirigido por Arthur para matar Jody Mills. No entanto, enquanto Mary é capaz de emboscada Jody, Alex volta para casa a tempo de ajudar Jody dominá-la. Jody alerta filhos de Maria que conseguiram escapar do bunker e eles chegam com Toni que alegou que ela poderia reverter a lavagem cerebral de Maria. Maria e Toni revelam que isso seja uma mentira e Toni diz a Sam e Dean que sua mãe verdadeira está escondida atrás de paredes psíquicos impenetráveis Toni não pode quebrar. Quando Arthur chama, Mary oferece alegremente para atender a chamada antes de Sam ignora. Dean, em última instância decide levar Mary de volta para o bunker com Toni, em um esforço para quebrar sua lavagem cerebral enquanto Sam leva os caçadores norte-americanos em um ataque aos homens de letras britânicos No bunker, Toni calçamento em conjunto uma plataforma que permite que Dean penetrar na mente de Mary, onde ele encontra-la em uma memória de 1983 com um Dean quatro anos e seis meses de idade Sam. Como Mary ignora a sua presença, mas Dean pode agarrar ela, Dean percebe que Maria está disposta permitindo-se a permanecer preso lá. Enfurecido, Dean diz a Maria que ele odeia e enche-la por dentro de tudo o que aconteceu devido ao seu contrato com a Azazel e como ele arruinou suas vidas. Dean, então, diz Mary ele odeia e ama e que ele a perdoa, entendendo o que ela fez devido ao seu próprio negócio. Dean é finalmente capaz de chamar a atenção de Mary, mas é puxado de sua mente por Arthur antes que ele possa fazer mais. Maria desperta, livre de sua lavagem cerebral no tempo para encontrar Arthur prestes a matar Dean. Mary atira Arthur no braço, salvar a vida de Dean. Arthur fica chocado ao descobrir que a verdadeira Maria voltou e diz mãe e filho que ele sabia que eles eram ambos os assassinos. Após Dean concorda, Mary executa Arthur com um tiro na cabeça. Ela e Dean encobrir seus e Toni de corpos e Mary expressa seu temor de que Sam vai odiá-la. Sam, tendo retornado de destruir a operação britânica a tempo de ouvir seus medos, assegura sua mãe que ele não odiá-la. Os Winchesters então compartilhar um abraço em grupo, finalmente unidos como uma família. Em All Along the Watchtower, Mary junta Sam e Dean em derrotar Lúcifer . Ela vai lá quando a viagem irmãos para uma casa à beira do lago a ser ocupada por Castiel e Kelly Kline , este último que está prestes a dar à luz. O trio chega para encontrar Kelly já em trabalho de parto e Maria oferece para estar lá para Kelly durante o processo. Como Sam, Dean, Castiel e Crowley enfrentar Lúcifer fora, Mary detém mãos de Kelly quando ela tenta entregar seu filho , mas Kelly, de repente começa a brilhante um tom dourado e em suas palavras finais, ela diz a seu filho que o ama. Da nascido em uma explosão de luz que bate ambas as mulheres para trás o bebê, com Maria inconsciente no chão. Quando Maria acorda, ela imediatamente dirige fora e encontra Sam e Dean sozinho, enfrentar Lúcifer. Armado com as soqueiras Enochianas , ela dá um soco Lucifer no rosto. Ela continua indo, até que ambos caem em um portal diretamente atrás de Lúcifer. O portal fecha uma vez que já passou, aprisionando-os dentro de um terreno baldio. Lucifer grita na raiva, e dirige sua atenção para Maria, que é a culpa. A Família Maria deu à luz Dean em 24 de janeiro de 1979. Uma memória de Dean de "O Lado Escuro da Lua", revelou que o casamento de Mary e John não era tão perfeito como John depois retratou como, em um ponto, eles brigaram até que John teve que se mudar temporariamente. Ela estava chateada com isso, mas Dean a confortou. Mary deu à luz Sam em 2 de maio de 1983. Morte Como visto no teaser de "Piloto", Mary acordou em 02 de novembro de 1983, devido ao som de Sam chorar sobre o monitor do bebê. Ela entrou em seu viveiro para encontrar Azazel inclinando-se sobre o berço do bebê. Ela confundiu com John e decidiu deixá-lo acalmar Sam para que ela pudesse voltar para a cama. thumb|left|200px No entanto, Mary notou uma luz piscando no corredor e uma televisão ainda no andar de baixo. Ela descobriu John dormindo na sala de estar. Muito para seu horror, ela percebeu que a pessoa no andar de cima era um intruso e correu de volta ao berçário de Sam, interrompendo Azazel como ele alimentou seu filho seu sangue - é isso que mary havia lhe dado permissão para que, em 1973, sem perceber. Azazel usado telecinese para arrastar Mary até a parede e fixá-la no teto, altura em que ele cortou seu estômago.Ela gritou brevemente, alertando John, que correu para o berçário. Ela não podia falar para avisá-lo e olhou desesperadamente para seu marido e seu filho mais novo, antes de John notou que seu sangue gotejando sobre Sam e olhou para cima, em seguida, definir o seu Azazel em chamas, queimando-a viva. Legado No lugar de seu corpo, o tio de Mary colocou-se uma lápide para comemorar o seu em Greenville, Illinois, onde ele supostamente morava. Sam e Dean nunca conheceram seu tio. Eles visitaram sua lápide em " Crianças Não Devem Brincar com Coisas Mortas" Após a morte de Mary, Azazel matou todos de sua família restante, amigos e até conhecidos, como o seu médico, para esconder seu negócio com ela. Porque a sua família e qualquer pessoa associada a eles morreram, Sam e Dean não saber que sua mãe costumava ser um caçador até o início da 4ª Temporada. thumb|200px A memória de Mary e sua morte levou a família Winchester restantes para se tornar caçadores, a fim de rastrear e matar Azazel para vingá-la. John continuou a sofrer por suas décadas mais tarde, até mesmo, confessando em "Salvação" que ele queria de volta. Dean tem o desejo de que Mary nunca morreu,em "Apenas um Sonho" mas ele escolhe para acordar-se acima de seu sonho quando ele percebe que um Djiin tem envenenado, a fim de alimentar-se dele até que ele morra. Dean vingou-la no final da 2ª Temporada , quando ele matou Azazel com o Colt. Quando submetidos a desintoxicação sangue de demônio em "Quando se Rompe a Represa ", um Sam febril alucina a tranquilizá-lo que ele está fazendo a coisa certa em beber sangue para matar Lilith. thumb|left|200px Inimigos dos Winchesters ter sido conhecida a usar o amor da família eo sofrimento de Marycontra eles: além do exemplo do djinn acima, Zacariah usou uma ilusão de Mary para fazer seus filhos sofrem por manipular suas emoções em "O Lado Escuro da Lua" , e em "Querida Mamãe", Eve assumiu sua forma para fazer um ponto sobre o seu amor por seus filhos . Durante anos após a morte de Mary, seu fantasma assombrou a casa que ela tinha morrido dentro de sua morte e presença temporária de Azazel desenhou um poderoso, violento poltergeists da casa.thumb|200px Última aparição de Mary cronológica como ela mesma estava na 1ª Temporada em "Volta ao Lar"", no qual premonição de Sam levou seus filhos de volta à sua casa de infância para caçar o poltergeist aterrorizando a família que vive atualmente na casa. Quando o poltergeist tentou matar Sam, seu fantasma se manifesta, em primeiro lugar como uma figura humanóide flamejante que saiu do armário do quarto que costumava ser berçário de Sam.Ela pediu desculpas a ele por permitir que Azazel para alimentá-lo de sangue. Ela confrontou o poltergeist, dizendo-lhe para sair de casa e deixar ir de seu filho, antes que ela se sacrificou para banir o poltergeist da casa. O que ficou de sua alma depois é desconhecido:a psquica Missouri acreditava que ela deixou de existir e Ash disse depois a Sam e Dean que ele não havia encontrado em Paraíso. Curiosidades *Ela tem o mesmo ano de nascimento de John. *Quando ela ficava doente, sua mãe usado para fazer a sopa de tomate e arroz. Mary mais tarde fez a mesma sopa para Dean, quando ele estava doente. *Ela era uma fã dos Beatles. Sua canção favorita foi "Hey Jude", que cantou em vez de uma canção de ninar. *Ela e John inicialmente odiava um ao outro, exigindo um cupido para intervir e manipular suas emoções, a fim de criá-los juntos e dar à luz aos receptáculos de Miguel e Lúcifer. *Seu desejo de levar uma vida normal depois foi herdado por Sam, que também lutou com seu pai a respeito do assunto, embora relação de Mary com seu pai parecesse mais amigável. thumb|200px *A pior coisa que podia pensar era que seus filhos serem forçados a se tornar caçadores como ela era. Ironicamente, isso aconteceu como um resultado direto de sua morte. *Ela não acreditava que os anjos existem até "Sempre a Mesma Canção"; depois, embora Miguel limpou a memória, ela comprou uma estatueta de anjo para colocar em viveiro de Dean e lhe disse: "os anjos estão cuidando de você" a cada noite, quando ela colocou para dormir - estes eram na verdade suas últimas palavras para Dean. Categoria:Personagens Humanos Categoria:Personagens Recorrentes Categoria:Caçadores Categoria:Família Campbell Categoria:Família Winchester Categoria:Personagens Primeira Temporada Categoria:Personagens Segunda Temporada Categoria:Personagens Quarta Temporada Categoria:Personagens Quinta Temporada Categoria:Personagens Sexta Temporada Categoria:Personagens Décima Primeira Temporada Categoria:Personagens que foram ressucitados Categoria:Personagens Décima Segunda Temporada